To enhance the flow properties of a reservoir, a common practice is to inject fluid to create hydro-fractures or to enhance connections between existing fractures. This process is called stimulation. Microseismic monitoring using geophones is one of the few observational tools that provide information on this process. From the interpretation of the microseismic data, one can derive information on the in-situ stresses, the stimulation efficacy and the stimulated rock volume as well as other properties. Additionally, it is also common to interpret the geometry and extent of a fracture or fracture network from the microseismic event spatial spreading. Since the production of hydrocarbons can be expensive, it would be well received in the oil and gas industries if a method could be developed that would improve the accuracy of interpreting seismic monitoring data, such as for generating an accurate fracture model, and calculating a stimulated reservoir volume. Other industries such as the geothermal industry may also benefit from this method and apparatus.